


A Look At Lady Capulet

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Romeo And Juliet Work [3]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A look at the Lady Capulet character in the play Romeo And Juliet, I did this before the writeing assesment.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Look At Lady Capulet

**Author's Note:**

> A look at the Lady Capulet character in the play Romeo And Juliet, I did this before the writeing assesment.

Lady Capulet,

“Talk not to me, for ill not speak a word:  
Do as thou wilt, for I have done with thee.”

“Ay, sir but she will none, she gives you thanks.  
I would be the fool was married to her grave.”

 

Juliet’s mother is saying that she dose not want anything to do with Juliet. 

She is also saying that she will not speak against Lord Capulet, Juliet’s father, as she dose not want him to be angry with her as well as Juliet. In Shakespeare’s time wives always agreed with husbands, and daughters did what they were told as they belonged to there fathers. 

I think Lady Capulet turns her back no her daughter when she needs her the most. Secondly, I think when Lady Capulet says, “…she gives you thanks.” She is trying to help Juliet out by saying to Lord Capulet, “Juliet is very grateful for the fact you find her a good husband, but she will not marry.” Here Lady Capulet is being a good mother but, she then goes and sides with Lord Capulet like a good wife. 

Juliet cannot tell her mother she is already married, as she married a Montague, and Romeo Montague killed Tybalt. 

The audience knows something a character or actor in the play doesn’t and the audience wants to tell the actor. This is called dramatic irony.


End file.
